


Imagine me. And please don't forget

by we_have_cake



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Guardian Angel AU, Light Angst, M/M, Soul Mate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_have_cake/pseuds/we_have_cake
Summary: We were best friends.No words were needed, connected at the hip and the heart.I'm torn still.So much time has passed since I've last seen your smile. And since you were always smiling, I'm reminded of how much time it's been since I've seen you at all.





	1. Chapter 1

 Today is a weird day for me ya know? I never thought I would start highschool like this, without you by my side.

  
 I feel your absence super strongly today, every time I sit on my bed, like I am now, I miss the warmth of you beside me.

So much time has passed since I last saw you smile.

And because you were always smiling, it means that so much time has passed since I have seen you at all.

Why did you leave now? When I needed you the most? When I needed you to take me into your arms and promise that things were going to be okay? That I could face highschool and come out on the other side, stronger than ever.

Or even just be here to help guide me through it instead of leaving me to my own devices.

My mind races as I shake my head and lay down, hand fisting the blankets over the spot where you used to sleep, my new uniform is scratchy and my book bag is going to be insanely heavy by the time the day is over I'm sure.

Where are you now? When I'm hurting so bad with you gone. You promised you would be there for me. But I get it. You probably forgot that promise years ago.

 

  
 

* * *

 

 

 

  
 "There's sand in my shorts." For some reason my five year old brain finds that insanely funny, I laugh throwing my head back as you shift, sand sliding between your toes as you scramble for purchase on the slippery grains. We're trying to build a sand castle, but the sand in my box is too dry, so instead we pick up handfuls, letting it flow through our fingers in golden waterfalls, tossing the occasional bit at each other where it clings to our sweaty hair persistently.

We're so young, we don't need words to communicate, connected at the hip and the brain, we move out of the box when it gets too hot,  focusing instead on a patch of mud my mom had made in the yard for us to play in.

After playing for a bit, I get bored begin to watch you instead as you take a handful of mud and flatten it, forming it into a patty of sorts. "Hey Seokminnie" I say, my voice young and high. "Are we best friends?"

You look at me, brows furrowed. "Of course Kwan, we're the bestest best friends there's ever been." I nod, feeling a bit stupid. Of course we're best friends, I've never not known you, it would be dumb if we weren't. "Are you coming to my sixth birthday party next week?" I ask. "There's gonna be cake."

You laugh. "I live with you Seungkwan-ah. Of course I will. I'll be here for your sixth birthday, and your seventh, and every birthday after that."

I laugh too now, your smile makes me smile and I once again feel silly for ever thinking you wouldn't be there. "Promise?" But I'm five, and I need assurance, so I stick out my hand to you, pinky extended. You link yours with mine and your skin smears mud onto my hand. I don't mind. "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

And so my sixth birthday came and passed, you were there of course, and you gave me a cool looking leaf that I put in a box under my bed.

  
For my seventh you got me the bones of a frog, we were boys after all and that sort of thing was cool to have. That went in the box too.

My eighth birthday you gifted me a green bottle filled with shiny rock's, you can guess where it went.

Ninth, tenth, eleventh, twelfth, all small, thought out gifts that I loved and cherished. And they all went in the box.

For my thirteenth birthday, the present didn't go in the box. It couldn't go in even if I wanted to put it there, because once we were alone together in my room, you sat beside me on my bed, leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss on one cheek, like my mother did every day before I left for school.

But it didn't feel like my mother's kisses, it was exciting and electric on my skin and had me grinning like a fool.

One night, a little after that birthday, we lay in my bed side by side, flat on our backs, hands held between us as we always had done. But suddenly you sat up and turned to me and you said- "Seungkwan-ah. What am I? I live in your home, yet I am not your brother. Your family, your friends. They ignore me as though I don't exist. They look at you strangely when we speak. Am I really such an outcast?"

You had looked at me intently, and there was something behind your eyes that I didn't understand. A sort of pleading that I couldn't comprehend the meaning of. Like you were begging me to see something I was blind to.

"You're Seokmin of course." I laugh lightly and your face falls. Wrong answer. "Aish I don't know." I lay back, curling into you slightly. "All I know is that you've always been here, and you're all that I need. As long as I have you and you have me, I don't think it's really important. Now go to sleep, I have school in the morning."

You make a low sigh deep in your throat, and I fall asleep with my head on your chest.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning and you were just, gone. I searched everywhere for you. For any sign of where you had gone to.

 

When I told mom you were missing she simply smiled sadly and told me that it was bound to happen eventually.

I was heartbroken that she thought so little of my pain, and I didn't stop searching.

I couldn't understand why she would be so nonchalant about you disappearing, you lived with us. You were always there. Always with me and then suddenly you were gone and she wouldn't even look for you, or tell me that it was going to be okay and she was sure you would be back soon.

It wasn't until almost a year later.

Last week.

On my fourteenth birthday.

That I finally accepted the fact that wherever you had gone to, Seokmin. You weren't coming back.

I start highschool today. My uniform is scratchy, my eyes water, my throat stings and my hand gropes for yours where I would have found it if you were still here. I breathe in the smell of my room and try to find you in the air.

No luck this time. Maybe tomorrow. But now the school bus is here, so I get up and mutter under my breath.

"I really could use you right about now Seokmin-ah." And of course you don't appear. But as I walk through the doorway, a sense of calm washes over me, and I know I can face the day. Because even if you aren't here, I can imagine the things you would say to give me strength.


	4. Chapter 4

I know that he doesn't know I'm here. That he doesn't understand that I never left him. But it still hurts to watch him in pain. My body shudders when he says my name and I step into the doorway, wanting desperately to stop him, tuck that wayward lock of hair behind his ear and wish him good luck.

 

But as I extend my had towards him.

He passes through me as though I was made of vapor.

"Ah the regret of a first time let go." I turn to see Jisoo standing behind me, looking perfectly put together as always. Hair combed neatly away from his face, white turtleneck pristine, large powder pink wings tucked close to his body. "I remember a similar feeling with my first child. His name was Yoon Jeonghan, and it broke my heart to leave him." 

"Ah, Jisoo sonbae-nim." I bow, light yellow wings drawing close to my body as I do so. "How is your health?"

"Stellar as it has no choice but to be." He smiles at me with his cat like eyes. "And you Dokyeom? I see the wistfulness in your gaze. Do you want to reappear for him? I wouldn't deny you the satisfaction of a proper goodbye if that what you wish."

I think on the offer for a good bit of time. I could say a proper goodbye. I could touch him again. Kiss his face one last time. Hold his hand in mine. "I would love to hyung. But-" I pause, twisting my fingers.

"But?" He raised one perfect eyebrow. Prompting me to finish.

"But he was ready to be closed off." I reply. "He's fourteen years old. Going to highschool today. Far too old to have an imaginary friend."

"You are not an imaginary friend Dokyeom." Even when Jisoo-hyung snaps at me, his tone is light and even. "You are so much more than that."

"Imaginary friend, guardian angel." I shrug. "It's all the same to them. Either way he's much too old to be seen talking to the air. It would bring ridicule I'm not sure his heart is strong enough to handle. Besides, he would be surprised to see me looking so much older. I can't expect him to understand how we age." 

He nods slowly and something dawns on me.

"Hyung. If you don't mind me asking." I pause, licking my lips. "Why are you here? I shouldn't be receiving a visit until-"

He cuts me off. "Seungkwan is scheduled to meet his soulmate today."

If I had a heart to power my ethereal body I'm sure it would have stopped beating. Finding your soulmate meant that you guardian angel passed protection rights over to the one you were destined to spend your life with.

If Seungkwan found his soulmate. He wouldn't need me anymore.

"Jisoo-hyung." My voice is strained though air really is no big issue for me. "It can't be. Most people don't find their soulmates until thirty at least. Seungkwan he- he just turned fourteen.'

"But Seungkwan isn't most people." My superior begins walking and signals for me to follow. I choose to float slowly beside him, still addicted to the liberating feeling of flying, wins moving just enough to keep me hovering a foot or so in the air.

"Once in a lifetime you have that special couple who become highschool sweethearts, and-" He pauses, thinking over his words as he often does. "Just, stay that way. Y'know?"

I nod slowly, my soul crumbling slightly as I think of passing my first child along to another so soon.

We stay silent until we arrive at Seungkwan's highschool, and I use the time to think about the life I had seen Seungkwan live, my soul hurting at he realization that I wouldn't see him grow any older. We stand beside him though no one can see us and observe as he looks around. "Where are we going?" I ask. Jisoo shrugs, pointing at my charge with a ballpoint pen that had just been bouncing against the surface of his clipboard. "We're following him." 

Seungkwan begins to walk, uncertain in his footsteps until he makes his way to a room and peers in, entering slowly as though whoever was inside may bite.

There's a boy there, about Seungkwan's age, loose messy bangs held back from his brown eyes with a bandana. It would seem that Kwannie's found a music room, because the boy is sitting there, tuning and acoustic guitar, perched on the bench of a grand piano.

He looks up. His gaze meets Seungkwan's.

And time stops.

"About time." A kind voice says and I turn towards the sound to see another angel, dark purple wings spread out behind him, perched atop the grand piano. He looks cynical and bored and while he seems no more than twenty-one, the aura around him suggests that this must be at least his twentieth case. "He almost left twice while I was waiting."

"Terribly sorry for the delay Wonwoo-yah." Joshua laughed not seeming sorry at all. "Dokyeom was dragging his feet. This is his first case and he doesn't wish to see the boy go." 

The other pins me with a searching stare and Josua turns to me, explaining. "Dokyeom, this is Wonwoo. He was responsible for guarding Seungkwan's soulmate, Chwe Hansol." 

"Nice to meet you." Wonwoo smiles good naturedly and shakes my hand. "I've been looking forward to meeting the boys life mate since I was assigned to him. His soulmate was the last thing we talked about before I disappeared on his sixth birthday."

I swallow hard. I knew I had drug it out with Seunglwan, but I didn't know I had been /that/ late, no wonder he was the only one I had seen take the disappearence of an 'imaginary friend' so poorly. That and the fact that I'm not sure he ever really realized that I wasn't 'real'

"Nice to meet you as well." I muster a bright smile.

"It's time to exchange intentions." Jisoo hurried us along. "We already have the next cases waiting. Wonwoo go ahead and go first."

The dark angel nods and makes his way to Seungkwan. He places his hands on his shoulders and whispers to him, telling him all the things he should know when loving and caring for Hansol. 

Oncehe is finished, he plants a kiss on my boys forehead and nods at me, signalling my turn.

I go up to Hansol and study his handsome features, still frozen in the moment he looked up and saw the boy who up until now had been only mine.

I crouch down slightly so that we are face level, and do my best to meet his eyes though something inside me tells me not to agree. If I don't give my intentions then he can't take Kwannie away from me.

But I look back at Seungkwan and I know that this is how to make him happy.

"This is Boo Seungkwan." I say slowly. Not exactly sure how to do this. "And he is your soulmate. He is a wonderful, kind, beautiful boy who deserves the world and it's up to you to give it to him.

He can be sassy, and a little hyperactive. So show patience. Love him unconditionally. Take him for ice cream often." My throat seizes. "He loves ice cream. His favorite flavor is the green tea. And he loves to sing in the shower and out of it, I hope you like Twice. Because it's a whole lot of that. Treat him as your most prized possession. He's more valuable than a diamond and I expect you to interact with him thusly. But mostly." I bite my lip, looking back at my charge. "Keep him safe." With that I kiss Hansol on the forehead, and time resumes. 

"Oh sorry." I hear Seungkwan's voice and move back to watch. "I was looking for the office."

Hansol stands up, laughing a bit. "Well this is the music room. I'm Hansol by the way." He extends a hand and they shake, their eyes never leaving each other. "I could uh, show you the way if you want."

"I'm Seungkwan." My boy replies. "And that would be wonderful."

Before they move too far I lean down and kiss Sengkwan on the forehead.

Then they leave, already talking about music and I know that Hansol really was the right match.

I stare after them as they go, lost in thought until Joshua startles me from my reverie. "Your next charge will be named Kim Samuel." He lays his hand on my shoulder.

His face bleeds sympathy but there are new children being born every second and guardian angels were working overtime, some taking two shifts at a time. "He's due to be born today in Seoul."

"I'll be there." Joshua nods, and bids Wonwoo farewell before spreading his wings and soaring off to oversee another soulmating somewhere in Japan.

 

Seungkwan was my first charge.

I couldn't have imagined a better boy to raise and I know I'll never forget him, or his soulmate.

No matter how much it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of another story...   
> Again   
> To all who read I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, thank you for the support you all have brought <3

**Author's Note:**

> This has been re-uploaded because last time I uploaded it entire paragraphs were deleted and it wouldn't stop glitching. So this is take two


End file.
